Amuto, Little Red Riding Hood Style
by Rose the Paradox
Summary: Amu is delivering food to her grandmother when she gets lost. She meets a blue cat-boy, who won't keep his hands to himself. Will Amu ever be able to deliver the food to her grandma, or will she fall prey to the charms of this thieving feline. Amuto Three- Shot. Please review and have a lovely day! :)
1. Chapter 1

'Amu- Chan! I need you to take this food down to Grandmother's house. And make sure you wear new cloak. Grandma will love to see it on you." instructed Amu's mother Midori. Amu sighed, she hated her new cloak. It was red, along with most of her Gothic clothing. She grabbed the basket of food from the kitchen table, and got her crimson cloak from the hook where it hung.

She walked out the wooden door of their cabin, which bordered the woods. Amu's grandmother lived by herself on the other side of the forest. It was Amu's job to deliver her food as an excuse not to hunt down all the animals in the forest. Amu loved her grandmother, but as her grandmother said" I'm too old to be pampered by children! You can't expect me to stay in bed and knit doilies all day!'

You're probably wondering about the heroine. Well, I'm the narrator and I can do what I want. Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted…Amu was the kind of girl who was afraid to be herself. She wanted to be an honest, kind, and level-headed girl, one who could shine with her true colors. But she was also very afraid of what others thought. So she developed a façade that made her seem indifferent. Kids at school had dubbed her 'Cool n' Spicy." All the kids looked up to Amu. This frustrated her to no extent. "How could they like a cold stunt double to the real one behind the curtains?" she always thought.

Okay, back to Amu. She was walking down the path, worrying about others as usual, when she saw a deer. The deer was grazing in the grass along the path. It was about 10 feet from her, and Amu was astounded. She had never been so close to a deer before. There weren't many left in the woods, to over-hunting.

Slowly she stepped towards it, hoping to be able to touch. However, fate wouldn't have it. The wind shifted direction, and now the deer could smell her. It looked up, saw her, and took off as if the forest had caught fire. Amu wanted to have a closer look at it, so she dashed off the path, with her red cloak billowing behind her. The deer nimbly outran her, but Amu still gave a hot pursuit.

However, the deer triumphed and escaped to eat another day. Unfortunately for Amu, she was very lost. She had wandered off the path, a big no-no. She tried too catch her breath. When she was done, she looked around, but found herself far from the familiar. She gulped and headed off in a random direction.

After a few moments of ambling along, she bumped into a blue clad figure. Our favorite cat-boy said' Yo, Strawberry, you lost?'

**This is Little Red Riding Hood, Amuto style. This is a three or four shot, so stay tuned! Please review, if you want to. Make it better and have a lovely day!**


	2. Chapter 2

´Who are you? Are you a cosplayer? I didn't know we still had those these days." Amu stated. Her Cool n' Spicy persona had instinctively kicked in. She couldn't it anymore than she could help being born with pink hair. The cat-boy said nothing to this, and leaned down close to her, his face inches from her. "You know, it's rude to not introduce yourself when you meet someone new, Strawberry." The cat- boy didn't move his face away from Amu's, causing her to blush as if her life depended on it.

This seemed to encourage the cat-boy, as he leaned further in and whispered" Or we could just skip past the introductions and straight to the kissing, Strawberry." This caused her to blush harder and stutter" What are you a pervert now, as well as a cosplayer? And my name's not Strawberry, it's Amu.'

Now it seems that I'll have to explain this "cosplayer' bit. You see the boy Amu had run into had a set of blue working cat ears and tail. He seems to favor the color black, though. His long pants, shirt, and shoes were all black with a light blue outlining and crosses on the ends of his collar. What's more his hair was blue! But to most of us his best feature is his eyes. They're a shade of cobalt that you can only find on a rare summer night after twilight, but before the inky blackness of night. Sigh, he's so handsome... But enough fangirling! Back to the story!

She backed up, nearly tripping over the bracken. The cat-boy took a step back, and seemed to sniff the air with his nose. Don't worry; it was a normal human nose. 'Do you happen to have eggs with you?" Amu, responded by whacking him in the face with basket, and taking off running. This guy wasn't about to take her grandmother's food! He must be the thief that everyone was talking about.

Recently in Amu's village, a thief had been breaking into the fish and chocolate shops, and taking off with his stolen loot. Only Old Man McGreevy had seen him, saying" he was as dark as night, and as quicker than a cat with its tail on fire! As soon as I saw him I reached over for my torch and pitchfork. But when I turned back around, he was already gone!'

Unfortunately for our heroine, she was a little clumsy and couldn't run that fast in a cloak. As she tried in vain to escape this creepy cat, she tripped over a large log. She would have kissed the sweet dirt if she hadn't found herself in the arms of the one she was trying to run from in the first place. He easily scooped her up, girl, basket, cape and all into his arms.

Defying biology, Amu blushed harder. He said" You seriously need to work on your manners, Strawberry. And by the way, my name is Ikuto, not cosplayer. I'm a cat. And I'm hungry.' He shifted her around in his arms, avoiding her flailing limbs, to get the basket in her hands. Amu went from bridal style to being thrown over his shoulder. She gasped. No one had ever treated her like this before. Her too-big hood of her red cloak flopped over her head and covered her face. This freaked Amu out even more. She thrashed her arms and jean clad legs.

Amused at her struggle to escape him, he let her crash to the ground. Stunned, she lay on the ground for a moment. Then she sprang onto her feet. However, before she took for the hills, she noticed she didn't have her basket. She turned around to see Ikuto munching on the hardboiled eggs her mother had so lovingly made.' Hey! Give me back those eggs!" She tried to grab her basket, but Ikuto held it out of reach.

"Stop you cat thief!' came a chivalrous cry. They both looked over to see a blond woodsman with his ax. 'My name is Tadase-'he didn't get time to finish before Ikuto cheekily interrupted' I would love to stay and listen, but I have somewhere to be.' With that, Ikuto scooped up Amu bridal style again and took off through the treetops, with Tease's words whispering away with the wind.

**HAHAHAHA! I left thee with a cliffhanger! This is a little longer than last time. I had to give Tease stage time, but I dislike him, so bye Tease! I like being the narrator. Usually I'm not too good at third person writing, but you guys seem to like it. Please review if you want to. Happy Memorial's Day Weekend! Please make it better and have a lovely day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amu started to squirm in Ikuto's grasp, but stopped when she realized they were zipping around the trees twenty feet off the ground. She gulped and resorted to pound her fist on his chest, as she was being carried bridal style this time. Ikuto barely spared a glance her way, seemingly focused on the trees. He merely shifted his hold on her, so that her fists were incapable of hitting him.

After a few moments of her screeching at him like a cussing owl, Ikuto landed in front of the lawn of her grandmother's home. Amu couldn't have launched herself from his arms if she had been on fire. Well, she certainly _looked_ on fire with that blush of hers and cape swirling as she tried to run. Emphasis on tried.

Ikuto merely wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder from behind. I swear, one of these days I'm going to have to write a research paper on the levels of blush Amu can do. Amu gave up her futile struggle and went from "Cool n' Spicy" to flabbergasted as fast as a Mercedes goes from zero to sixty.

Ikuto smirked into the crook of her neck and purred out," Well, it looks like we're here." He reluctantly let go of her and proceeded to hand her the wicker basket. He tussled her hair and disappeared back into the trees with a wave and a simple" Later, Strawberry."

Amu, dazed and very embarrassed, merely stood there a moment before shouting out "You perverted cat!" She huffed like an angered warthog, picked up her basket and began to walk towards her house. She came to the door to find it locked with a note on it.

It was written in her grandmother's hasty scrawl. "Dear Amu,' it started 'I'm sorry I'm not here. I have my rifle team practice today and then I'm going to be away for two weeks on a ski trip/marathon in Sweden. Don't tell your mother. Love, Grandma. P.S. If you meet a cat-boy, tell him I won't be here to give him any salmon from when I go fishing"

Amu shuddered at the thought of going back through the woods. She couldn't believe her grandmother knew Ikuto! She tried to imagine her grandmother, the butch hiker lady, and Ikuto, the slippery cat-boy, getting along. The closest image she could was her grandmother trying to pelt his back with her hunting rifles, with Ikuto smoothly moving into the trees and disappearing into the night.

She sighed and made her way back to the path to her home. She wasn't about to get nit her grandmother's home. She kept it locked tighter than a vampire with his blood storage. Amu dreaded going back on the path because she knew Ikuto would be lurking about, probably watching her. She walked along the path, her red cloak blowing about in the chilly wind.

Before long, she heard the clattering of tree branches shifting and smacking into each other. It sounded like they were being moved by something a lot heavier than wind. She stopped her brisk pace, counted to ten in her head, and looked up. To her surprise, no one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief. 'I guess it was just my imagination." Oh Amu, don't you know never to excuse anything as imagination.

"What was just your imagination?" came a familiar voice _very _close to her ear. She yelped and was smacked Ikuto with her basket. He chuckled, looming over her like a mountain. He said' you do know you're going the wrong way, right Strawberry?"

She hmphed and remembered her grandmother's message. 'My grandma won't have any salmon for you. She's going to be away in Sweden for the next two weeks." She turned and continued walking down the three- mile path to home. She tried to make it clear that she wanted Ikuto to go away, but if he noticed her icy body language, he decided to irritate her further by walking along with her.

"What's your grandmother doing in Sweden, wrestling bears for fun?" asked Ikuto. Amu didn't see the harm in telling him. "She's going on a ski trip and then she's doing a marathon." Ikuto nodded, moving slightly more towards Amu, who was so busy not looking at him, she didn't notice.

"I remember when I met your grandmother. She had broken her ankle she fell off a waterfall. I had to carry her back to her house so she could bandage up her ankle. In return for helping her, I get fresh salmon every week.' he stated. Amu nodded, and was somehow surprised when Ikuto picked her up bridal style.

'You should have seen that one coming, Strawberry.' he chuckled with a smirk. Amu squawked to be put down, but Ikuto didn't listen. He took off into the trees again. Due to prior experience, Amu knew that resistance was useless. She ceased struggling after about a minute or two and just settled into his chest. With her cheeks burning a pink that was greater than her hair, she remarked how warm he was. She mentally kicked herself for starting to succumb to Ikuto's charms. 'Wait, rewind' she thought.' Did I just think Ikuto was charming? That's not right! He's a pervert albeit a handsome one, but a pervert nonetheless!'

She played metal tug a war for a few more moments before she admitted to herself that Ikuto was handsome. I could tell you how Ikuto made a few more jokes and Amu blushed harder, defied the laws of nature etc., but I'll skip to when they got to her balcony. Ikuto opened the sliding glass window and walked in. He set Amu down on her bed.

Amu was tired of his antics. "Why the heck did you do all that?!' she shouted. Ikuto whispered" maybe it's because I like the way you blush" he said. He kissed her cheek and jumped out the sliding door, and into the sunset.

**Huzzah, Reading Addicted is here! This was certainly a fun piece to write. Well, it's been fun people. Thanks for reading this people across the globe. Please review, if you want to. I'll see you next time. Have a lovely day!**


End file.
